LED light sources are rapidly replacing incandescent and fluorescent light sources in many applications. The term light emitting diode (LED) is used to refer to a semiconducting material impregnated, or doped, with impurities to create a p-n junction capable of emitting light, and includes both a laser diode and a spontaneously emitting LED. LED light sources are much more efficient, are more rugged and have longer life cycles, produce little heat, are generally smaller, and are lighter in weight than their incandescent counterparts.
Despite their many advantages, conventional LED light sources have some limitations. In particular, LEDs are not well suited to applications that require variable intensity. Conventional incandescent bulbs work well in such applications because their luminous intensity varies exponentially in response to a linear change in voltage, closely matching the response of the human visual system. Changes in luminance of four orders of magnitude can be achieved with incandescent light sources. LEDs, however, essentially provide a linear change in intensity in proportion to a change in current and variability over only two orders of magnitude is typically achieved. The luminous intensity of a conventional LED thus appears to the eye to change slowly at higher light levels and abruptly at lower levels of luminance when an LED light source is placed in a conventional dimming circuit. Embodiments according to the present invention are directed to solving these problems by providing an LED light source that may be configured to vary in intensity according to a predetermined voltage-to-luminance transfer function, to provide dimming characteristics that are closer to the response of the human eye, and over the full four orders of luminance change.